Game Over
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: solo era su compañero retándole a un duelo en las maquinitas, — ¿Apostamos? —Armin quería divertirse un poco con Sucrette, un juego de peleas para que termine en un —"Game Over" — (Armin x Sucrette)


_**Los personajes de Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: o.O este One-shot no está muy relacionado con los episodios de este juego. La trama es mía. Posiblemente, insinué un poco de Castiel x Sucrette, solo lo voy a insinuar.**_

_**Summary: solo era su compañero retándole a un duelo en las maquinitas,**_ _**— ¿Apostamos?**_ _**—Armin quería divertirse un poco con Sucrette, un juego de peleas para que termine en un —"Game Over"**_ _**— (Armin x Sucrette)**_

* * *

_**Game Over**_

Un sábado tranquilo y soleado, me dirigía hacia la plaza solo para tomar aire fresco, ver a mi tía disfrazada como hada y mi padre de preguntón para conocer a mis amigos del instituto. Yo misma había admitido que me gustaba un chico a lo que mi padre no sabe pero nunca nombre a cierto chico, Melody cree que me gusta Nathiel, Rosalya sospecha que es Lysandro, Iris nombraba a Kentin, Alexys piensa que es su gemelo, Armin y Amber de las veces que me la he cruzado por los pasillos piensa que es Castiel. Me agrada cada uno de ellos, es difícil decidir entre aquellos muchachos, aún sigo sorprendida por el nuevo "Ken" ha cambiado muchísimo y todavía tengo su oso de peluche, aparte que Kentin ha besado a Amber por los pasillos, eso fue un poco shockeante

—Esto se vuelve peor—murmure por lo bajo con mi sonrisa nerviosa. Cruzando la calle, existía un pequeño local donde estaba lleno de maquinitas de videos juegos, quería perder mi tiempo porque estaba aburrida y me gustaba jugar a los videos juegos era el mejor momento para pasar las horas, me dirigí a ese lugar: sacando de mi bolsillo el dinero para comprar las fichas.

—Hmm ¿A qué juego iré? —me pregunte al ver todo mi alrededor, no había muchas chicas jugando solo chicos. Busque y busque. Y al fin me encontré mi juego favorito de peleas, "King Of Fighters '98", coloque las fichas para poder jugar, eligiéndome a mis personajes favoritos como: Leona Heidern, Iori Yagami y Ralf Jones, realizando algunos combos derrotando a mis contrincantes del dicho juego, cuando apenas llegue a las semis finales veo que alguien apretó el botón seleccionando a un nuevo rival; miro de reojo y ahí estaba el, con mi leve sonrisa lo veo a cierto Gamer.

— ¡Hola Jenny! —decía Armin levantando su mano. — ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

—Claro, Armin. —respondí un poco sonrojada.

—No me dijiste nada que te gustaba este jugo. —me dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—L-Lo siento, creí que no te gustaba esta clase de juegos—le decía nerviosa.

—No te lamentes, fui yo el que no te dije nada.

Armin se había elegido otros personajes como Kyo Kusanagi, Terry Bogard y Iori Yagami pero con otro tipo de color de cabello y de vestimenta, porque yo ya me había elegido ese personaje. Me equivoque respecto a Armin, sabía muy bien los combos de cada uno que terminábamos en empate 3-3, ni siquiera se enojaba cuando le ganaba sino más bien, se reía y disfrutaba mi compañía.

—Está anocheciendo. —Musite un tanto percatada porque ya se estaba escondiendo el sol. Lo mire y nuevamente mire la pantalla concentrándome en el juego. —Armin debo irme. —le dije algo apenada.

— ¡Espera! —me dijo al tomarme de la mano, que me causo un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. —Juguemos un ratito más, seguimos empatados.

—Hmm Bueno.

— ¿Apostamos? —pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Apostar? Y ¿Qué quieres apostar? —le interrogue confundida.

—Un beso. —sugirió al mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿U-Un beso? —me quede con la boca abierta. — ¿Pero qué dices Armin?

—Dale, di que sí…Y si pierdo te acompañare, y no te molestare más. —trataba de convencerme.

—Tu no me molestas Armin, solo que es Amber la que me molesta siempre. —contradije agarrándole del brazo.

— ¿Qué dices Jenny?

—Hmm está bien, vas a ver te voy a ganar—le dije teniéndome confianza en mí misma.

—Claro, claro Jenny como digas.

Otra vez, nos elegimos los mismos personajes, Armin no era el único Gamer, yo también lo era; pero él me ponía nervioso, me atacaba muy seguido, apenas pestañe y veo que me había ganado. —Game Over—decía el chico riéndose. —Una apuesta es una apuesta. —hablo al tomarme de la mano.

—Debo irme Armin. —insinué sonrojada, no lo quería evitar ni nada de eso pero me sorprende el hecho que el Gamer apostara esta clase de cosas.

—Te acompaño. —sugirió al jalarme del brazo y sacándome del lugar. Anonadada, durante la caminata no dije nada, todavía seguía nerviosa y mis mejillas ardían.

—Está bien.

—Me gusta verte sonrojada—escuche que dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Q-Que?

—Lo que escuchaste—afirmaba el al mirarme de reojo.

Estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa, si mi padre me veía con Armin podría surgir algunos problemas, vi que se detuvo en la mitad de la caminata, yo me queda allí parada delante de él, su flequillo me ocultaba sus ojos azules claros.

—Eres linda, Jenny—sonó directo en sus palabras. El chico Gamer me había abrazado con fuerza, me susurraba en mi oído -"_Cumple con tu apuesta"- _asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera me salía una palabra porque tartamudeaba. El muchacho me levanto el mentón para depositar un tierno beso que duro pocos minutos, mis ojos abiertos como platos y luego los cerré disfrutándolo. Se separa de mí y se despide dándome un beso en la frente, al verlo alejarse de mi escucho sus risas festejando su victoria ante mí. _Game Over, _aunque haya perdido contra alguien a quien admiro y quiero muchísimo…Y es más, lo amo. Recordar ese momento, me pareció gracioso y divertido dentro de todo, no se me sonroje porque él me gano, sé que soy la perdedora pero también eso quiere decir que también gane o que fue un empate, porque tanto como él y yo depositamos el beso.

—Hay Armin…Sí que eres gracioso—murmure por lo bajo al sonreír de lado.

Continúe mi caminada hasta llegar a mi casa, mis padres me habían reprochado por la hora que había llegado, les mentía diciéndole que me cruce con mis compañeras del instituto, ellos se lo creyeron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin de semana había terminado y nuevamente volví al instituto, Castiel haciéndome bromas, Lysandro pasándose buscando su libreta y yo ayudándolo, me cruzaba con el pelirrojo muy seguido y se atrevió a acompañarme a mi casa durante la salida, Lysandro hizo lo mismo al día siguiente. Cada vez, mi corazón se enredaba más, tuve una visión imaginándome un hilo rojo enredándome entre aquellos chicos: entre Lysandro, Castiel, Armin. Lo quería mucho al pelinegro porque me comprendía y más, entendía mi vicio a los videos juegos, nos reíamos de tonterías y chistes. El seguía mirándome de otra forma, cuando el aula quedaba vacío aprovechaba para besarme otra vez. Durante los días he notado que Castiel se ha puesto celoso, yo no comprendía el motivo porque ni siquiera era mi novio y todavía se sentía culpable por lo de Debrah. Esto era el comienzo de un enredo del hilo rojo del destino… Mi pregunta es — ¿Con quién será mi pareja? —.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, este sería mi primer fanfic de Armin x Sucrette.**_

_**:3 Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H **_


End file.
